


Shift

by QuillMind



Series: The Devilman You Love [14]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Creampie, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Possession, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: As a devilman, Akira is in control.  But that doesn't mean he can't lose it from time to time.





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is embarrassing. Thought it was just one I forgot, but turns out it's two!

There is so much that’s unknown about demons, much less devilmen, so neither you nor Akira know how or why Amon suddenly gained control over his “host’s” body–especially right in the middle of him fucking you. 

Every one of your senses is made aware of the change. The body holding you enlarges to an inhuman size, the hands grasping your hips just shy of scratching you with the talons that emerge from their fingers. A blue-grey hue takes over his colouring like ink bleeding into paper. Black wings burst from his back, and another pair of smaller, wing-like horns grow from his head to replace his hair. Every tooth becomes sharp and long, and his eyes go yellow like a big cat’s. 

The shift that demands the most attention of you, though, is not exactly visible at the moment. The cock that’s sheathed inside of you has also grown, stretching you to your absolute limit and holding your breath hostage. 

“A–Aki…”

He shakes his head slowly, both hands moving over your waist and thighs. “No. Not him.” 

It’s not Akira’s voice, nor is it the most gravelly version that you heard when he was Devilman. Still similar, but almost unearthly. 

“…Amon?” 

The demon growls and thrusts forward as if pleased to hear you say his name. The feel of him burrowing deeper brings a shriek from your mouth.

He chuckles. “Pleased to meet you.” He watches your face contort from having your chest squeezed with his hand. Despite his size, he feels your walls clench down on him reflexively. “Very pleased,” he purrs. 

From the way he drags his tongue up your torso and sniffs along your neck, he sounds like a ravenous animal about to devour prey, but something’s wrong. His mouth presses hard against your skin, and his teeth graze over but do not break it. Those hands that explore everywhere are insistent and yet restrained. 

You touch your hand to his cheek as your answer to his unspoken question. In a millisecond he’s moving within you again, earning your mewls and panicky cries. The bed is creaking and swaying violently, and the wall is getting dark marks from where the headboard is banging against it. 

“I see why Akira loves you so much,” Amon snarls as he turns you over to be on all fours. “The way you whine, the way you look and feel–any demon would be taken with you.” 

It takes all of your strength just to get air into your lungs as he ups the tempo and drills into you faster. The world blurs, and a terrifying, wonderful energy is building between your legs. The room echoes with your gasps, his grunts, and your skin slapping together like thunderclaps. It’s a fitting analogy as your climax tears through you like a lightning bolt, sparking every nerve ending and wrenching screams from your throat that are only surpassed by Amon’s own guttural roars when his release comes. 

Lucid thought escapes you, but the feeling of a giant demon bowing to cover you with his body and panting fiery hot breaths is ingrained into your memory. You collapse on your side, and the last thing you remember is a black wing lowering to block out the light, and Amon’s hoarse utterings of your name.

You have no idea how long you were out for, but when you wake up, it’s to Akira calling for you. Leftovers of Amon’s voice overlap, and you see more of the demon in Akira than ever, though that was not necessarily a bad thing. 

“Are you okay?” Akira asks worriedly. “Did h–did I hurt you?” 

It’s a face that almost no one else sees, this intimidating and menacing guy looking so scared that he might have harmed you that he was on the verge of tears. 

“You didn’t,” you murmured, reaching your arms around Akira’s shoulders and pulling him down. “I can’t really walk–or stand for the next half hour, but I’m fine.” 

Akira breathed a sigh of relief but frowned. “But… why did Amon…” 

“Because of you,” you smiled with a kiss to his jaw. “You saved me.” 

Demonic possession was a one-way street, with the demon assuming full control of the human’s body and mind. But if the human stayed dominant, the two beings were essentially merged with neither being entirely who they used to be but having elements of each other. Akira had gained Amon’s aggression and power, while his love for you bled over into Amon. 

Humanity’s current attitude towards demons and devilmen alike was hostile, to say the least. Demons themselves were not that much better, viewing humans and devilmen with scorn and eager to kill any on sight. 

You and Akira both knew you were taking a risk being with him. But with the kindest, most caring boy and the most powerful demon in the world both being in love with you, you couldn’t have asked for better protection.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
